Those Flashing Lights
by retro-HOLLYWOOD
Summary: A fanfic describing Oliver's feelings when he's backstage at a Hannah Montana concert, watching her sing and dance. Inspired by the song, Lovestoned, by Justin Timberlake. [Oneshot] [Moliver]


**Those Flashing Lights**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or Justin Timberlake's song.**

"Hannah, get ready to perform your last song in 1 minute!" the loud voice of Robbie Ray bellowed.

"Yeah, no problem, Dad," the young girl in the wig replied. This young girl was no other than Hannah Montana, the famous, adored teen pop star of America. Nearly no one knew who she truly was, though: your regular teenaged girl named Miley Stewart, with two equally regular best friends, who happened to be backstage at the concert in which she was about to perform.

"Miley, this has got to be one of your biggest concerts yet!" squealed Lola LaFenegle, known as Hannah's sidekick. Of course, this was just the alter-ego of Miley's real life best friend, Lilly Trescott.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me along!" said Mike Standley the Third, otherwise known as Oliver Oken, Miley's other best friend.

Lilly rolled her eyes. She wasn't used to "Mike" accompaning her to Hannah's concerts, for this was his second appearance so far.

Miley noticed Lilly's expression. "No fighting today guys, please. Y'all remember what happened last time: there was a hot tennis star that hated my guts on the ground next to me and a 3-pound, unwashed weave on my face." She shuddered at the reminder. "I'm scarred for life."

"Don't worry Miles, I'll try not to bother Lilly while you're performing," Oliver assured her.

"That's great, now I gotta go, toodles!" Miley said as she rushed away.

"This is supposed to be her grande finale," Lilly whispered.

"It should be good," Oliver stated.

Before Lilly could respond, all the lights in the concert hall dimmed, and a mist filled the stage. All of a sudden, Hannah came from underground, literally from underground on a platform. The only view of her the audience could see was her shadow, her petite, fragile shadow. Then, about 1000 tiny lights started to flash, seemingly coming from everywhere.

The grande finale was beginning.

Lilly was gaping, obviously dumbfounded. And Oliver, well.. he took a step forward, but then immediately froze, completely stunned.

As Hannah danced, the lights only allowed a limited view of her, which just increased the mystery of it all. She evidently practised this routine before, because her eyes were intense, as if she were concentrating on something really important. And her voice, it was just amazing. It was smooth and powerful, yet a hint of uncertainty lingered there.

_"Those flashing lights are coming from everywhere,"_ Oliver thought, as he continued to watch. _"The way they hit her, I just can't help but stare."_

Every now and then, Hannah would cast a glance at Lilly and Oliver, with that intense gaze of hers, and smiled that sly, unfathomable half-smile of hers.

_"She's got me lovestoned,"_ Oliver said in his mind, _"I think I'm lovestoned."_

He could not believe what he just thought. _"How can Miley have me lovestoned? I don't like her that way.. or do I? Why am I doubting myself? I know I don't like Miley, or Hannah for that matter! But she's just so amazing.."_

At that precise moment, Hannah gazed at Oliver, right into his eyes, and smiled again, this time winking as she did it.

_"She's got me lovestoned,"_ Oliver repeated, _"And I think that she knows."_

He couldn't help but think this; he was just too mesmerized by her beauty and, and.. all those flashing lights. The way they seemed to dance with her, it was just undescribable. He was in a state of hypnosis, and he couldn't do anything about it.

_"I think that she knows,"_ the hypnotized boy thought. _"She does know."_

As the concert came to an end, the lights began to dim and the music began to fade. Just as she sang the last note of her song, the lights went out for a split second, and then bam! they flashed all the colours of the rainbow for a few moments. A mist came upon the stage and Hannah was seen slowly being lowered on the platform, blowing kisses to her audience, yelling, "Goodnight everybody!"

Oliver and Lilly stood there, astonished. Lilly couldn't believe how great of a performer her very own best friend was. Oliver could not believe that this girl, the girl who made him happy-dance in public and do his nails with her, could become so mysterious and breathtaking.

He was speechless.

"Hey guys!" the pop star called as she came walking to her friends. "How'd ya like the finale?"

"It was amazing," Lilly said, her choice of words perfect.

"Thanks Lilly!" Miley said cheerfully. "What did you think, Oliver?"

"Great," he said quickly, "Just great. Although I think the lights were too much."

"There's always a little bit too much for you, you doughnut!" Miley replied, laughing. "C'mon guys, let's go get some pizza, on me!"

She led them out of the room, and Oliver kept thinking of what he just saw.

_"And now I walk around without a care,"_ he thought, _"She's got me hooked, it just ain't fair."_

No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept roaming back to Hannah's finale, and boy, was it grande.

As they all got into Hannah's limo, Oliver could've sworn that, as soon as the moonlight hit her eyes, she gave him a small wink, one that was barely noticeable. When Lilly didn't mention anything about this incident, Oliver knew that either Miley knew what he was thinking, or he was temporary blinded by _those flashing lights._

**The End.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, and it was inspired by the song "Lovestoned/I Think She Knows Interlude," by Justin Timberlake. When I was listening to the interlude part at the end of the song, I couldn't help but think of Oliver backstage at Hannah's concert. These are the lyrics:**

_**Those flashing lights come from everywhere,**_

_**The way they hit her I just stop and stare,**_

_**She's got me lovestoned, **_

_**I think I'm lovestoned,**_

_**She's got me lovestoned,**_

_**I think that she knows,**_

_**think that she knows,**_

_**oh oh. **_

_**And now I walk around without a care,**_

_**she's got me hooked, **_

_**it just ain't fair.**_

**_I'm lovestoned and I could swear_**

**_that she knows,_**

**_I think that she knows,_**

**_oh oh._**

**I don't own this song. Tell me what you thought of the fic! R&R!**


End file.
